Don't Know What You're Missing
by Jewel Paris
Summary: MY FIRST FAN FICTION! Just some comfort between Joe and my OC. Review if you can relate! Rated K cause I'm paranoid.


**Cute little chibi one-shot. Nothing special, just some bonding time between Joe and Angel. (A/N I do not own any Hardy Boys characters or the song, I only own Angel and the plot)**

Angel Spirit sat in her room sobbing, but fuming. Her boyfriend, Chris, had recently cheated on her with Vanessa Bender. She had gone over to his house to see if Chris had wanted to do anything and BAM. There he was, kissing Vanessa.

She had felt so hurt and mad that she had run home, into her bedroom and locked the door. Now here she was, moping. After a few minutes, she had become bored with sitting around and had put on her headphones to find a song to match her mood. Finally, she found one.

I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he f**** you?  
Could you be more obscene?

So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
You're nothing but a lie  
Lie

Your love is just a lie

"Yep" Angel sighed. "That about sums it up." Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Ange!" her dad called. "Look baby, I know you're feeling really sad right now so I called a friend over!"

Angel sighed and drummed her fingers on her desk where she was sitting, with her sketchbook open. She had drawn a little red heart with tendrils of black vines surrounding it and a black arrow through the heart.

"Angel?" a voice asked. "You wanna, you know, open the door?" Angel smirked. The voice at the door was none other than her best friend, Joe Hardy.

She suddenly remembered that Vanessa had been Joe's girlfriend, so he would know what she was going through. She smiled a sad smile and opened the door.

Angel saw Joe standing there, his blonde hair glimmering in the sunlight that streamed through her window. His blue eyes were sparkling, and he smirked at her.

"The drama queen finally decides to let her loyal subject in!" he quipped. Angel snorted and brushed some white-blonde hair out of her face. They stood there for a second, Joe bouncing on the balls of his feet awkwardly.

"Well?" she finally asked impatiently. Joe blinked at her in surprise. "Well what?" Angel tapped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms. "Are you waiting for a formal invitation or something? Get your butt in here!" she snapped, dragging him through the door.

"Sit" Angel commanded once she had closed the door behind them. Joe complied and looked up at her expectantly. "So... how've you been doing?" he asked.

"Actually, quite well, considering I just got my heart stomped on and broken into a million tiny pieces!" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Joe held his hands up. "No need to be hostile, I'm just trying to help!" he said.

Angel sighed and sat down on the bed, her head resting on her hands with her elbows on her knees. "I know, and that's what's not helping! Getting your heart broken isn't just something that can be fixed with tools, it can only be fixed with the right words, and lots of time and care."

"I know, I know." Joe said, then went to stand in front of her. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Angel, listen. If Chris decides to go off with someone else, then it's his fault he gets to miss what you have to offer," Angel cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Come on Ange! What don't you have to offer? I mean, you're smart, funny, caring, pretty, charming, and loyal. If Chris can't see that, he doesn't deserve to have someone like you for a girlfriend."

Angel could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you really mean that, Joe?" she asked him. "Every word" he assured her. "Thanks, Joe. That's really what I needed to hear." she whispered. Joe stepped back and smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

Then he licked his lips. "Hey Angel, as a treat, why don't you come over to our house for dinner? Aunt Gertrude is making lamb chops, and turtle pie for dessert." Angel smiled. "That would be nice, thanks a bunch Joe."

Joe smiled ever wider. "Come on. let's go tell your dad."

Angel nodded. "OK." Joe winked at her and walked out of the room. Before she left, Angel walked over to her desk where she left her sketchbook, ripped out the page with the heart, and threw it in the garbage.

Joe was right. Chris had no idea what he was missing.

~THE END~

**YA MY FIRST HARDY BOYS FANFIC! I can't believe I am actually a fan fiction author, free to write whatever I want. I can't wait to write more of these, but they will only be made possible by you, you and you pressing that fat ol' review button! Thanks for reading, YAAAY!**


End file.
